


sleeping here right next to me (but will you ever mess with me)

by littlemousejelly



Series: come on (let's sleep in my bed) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotions, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: Kara and Lena have their first sleepover together and everything's great! But, oh my god, there's only one bed. (And, it really is totally an accident that Kara's finger goes in.)





	sleeping here right next to me (but will you ever mess with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover"
> 
> Aaand we're back. All I wanted was to write softness and cuddles, but then other things happened.
> 
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly  
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)

These are the facts:

  1. Kara Danvers is not human,
  2. Kara Danvers is not gay, and
  3. Kara Danvers is definitely, totally not in love with her best friend.



\---

It starts innocently enough.

It's after game night, after Alex and all of Kara's friends file out the door tossing goodbyes over their tipsy shoulders.

All of them, except for Lena, who lingers to help clean up even though Kara insists she doesn't have to.

_(Lena just looks at her, soft. "I know, darling, but I want to.")_

_(And Kara can't say no to Lena. Not when her cheeks are still a little pink from the copious amounts of wine she'd consumed. Not when her voice is a little extra raspy from her shouting during a particularly heated round of Pictionary. Not when her hair is down and effortlessly tousled. Not when she calls Kara "darling" with those pretty red lips of hers. So.)_

So they move around each other, with each other, like a well-oiled machine. Putting the board games back on the designated board game shelf, washing and drying snack bowls and wine glasses, wiping down the coffee table.

It's mostly quiet while they work, with only the occasional _Where does this go, darling?_ and _Could you pass me that glass, Lena?_ interrupting the amiable silence.

And of course, after they've tidied everything, Kara can't just kick Lena out. Doesn't want to. So she offers Lena a nightcap. But like, without the sexual innuendo. It's a completely non-sexual, totally platonic nightcap.

"It's late," Kara says, "and I've got extra soft things you can wear. Stay the night?"

"Yes, please."

Kara steps past the muslin room divider curtain into her "room" and pulls out the softest raglan t-shirt and shorts she has. Passes them to Lena for her to change into while she goes to rummage in the bathroom drawers for a new toothbrush she knows she has somewhere.

When she comes back out with toothbrush in hand after enough time has passed for Lena to have gotten changed, she just-- her brain poops out and does the brain equivalent of a skipping record playing the same note over and over when she sees Lena casually leaning against the back of the couch tapping at her phone.

Her hair is swept over one shoulder. The long-sleeve shirt is a little too long for her so the sleeves come up over her hands and the hem hangs at her upper thigh. And she's, not wearing the shorts Kara handed to her. She's just standing there in Kara's shirt and _boxer briefs_ and she looks so, _so_ soft.

Something in Kara aches at the sight and she just barely manages to keep herself from snapping the toothbrush in her hand.

Lena Luthor apparently wears boxer briefs and it's distracting. Her long legs are distracting. Her pale thighs are distracting.

Oh shoot, Kara's staring. She snaps her eyes up but it's too late and Lena's looking at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, found you that toothbrush." Kara's voice is weirdly high.

"Thank you, Kara."

Kara almost throws the toothbrush out the window because Lena's voice is like an entire octave lower than usual and it makes her feel restless, like she needs to fly to Pluto and back a couple times. Maybe head to the next galaxy over for good measure.

Kara clears her throat, tears her eyes away from where they're lingering on Lena's thighs again and holds out the toothbrush. The packaging is more than a little mangled. “Of course, what are friends for?"

Lena looks... annoyed(?) for a split second, but then she’s handing Kara the shorts she decided not to wear, reaching out for the toothbrush with a smile, and brushing past her to step into the bathroom.

It’s not until she hears Lena start brushing her teeth that Kara lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Then she nearly knocks her glasses off her face when she slaps her forehead because _she doesn’t have extra blankets_.

Shoot. Shoot shoot _shoot._ Is it too late to fly out and buy some blankets? A glance at the clock tells her it's past midnight and the only places open now are convenience stores that most certainly _do not_ sell blankets. And even if they did, she doesn't have time to wash them first to get rid of that weird plastic smell from the packaging. Oh gosh, she didn't think this through.

She can hear Lena finishing up in the bathroom and drags her hands down her face. Okay, can she-- towels? Are towels acceptable? Oh _Rao_ , not for _Lena_. She probably sleeps on like, two billion-thread count sheets.

Wait. Lena can just take the bed and Kara can take the couch and use towels and okay, this can work.

She's just started rooting around for an extra towel when Lena's lovely thighs appear in her field of vision.

"What are you up to?"

She straightens hastily, feeling oddly like she's been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing, and fiddles with her glasses. "Oh! Um, so I was thinking you could take my bed and I'll take the couch tonight?"

Lena cocks her head and a little wrinkle of confusion appears between her brows. "Kara, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I can sleep on the couch."

Kara can feel her panic building. "No, you can't do that!" she blurts out.

Lena frowns. "And why not?"

"The, um…" Her mind spirals but thankfully she recovers. "You're my _guest_. I can't let you sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed!"

"Well, you're my best friend and the best reporter in National City. I can't condemn you to a poor night's sleep. The people need you to be alert and focused so that you can report the news that they need."

"Aha! So you _admit_ that sleeping on the couch would give you a poor night of sleep!"

"What? No, I--" Lena flounders, waves a hand in the air adorably as she struggles to counter Kara. "Okay, well, I suppose I walked right into that."

Kara grins triumphantly and bounces up onto her toes once, twice in celebration. "Great! So, I take the couch then."

Lena looks like she still wants to argue, but just sighs and rolls her eyes good-naturedly, absently rubbing her neck. The motion draws Kara's eyes to the little freckle Lena has on her neck under her chin and Kara idly wonders if she has more of them elsewhere on her body. Her mind takes an abrupt turn and she suddenly pictures herself peeling the baseball shirt off of Lena and running her hands and eyes over her until she finds another freckle and skims her fingertips over it. In a very platonic fashion. Because friends do that, probably. Check each other for freckles and moles because there's always a possibility that a blemish is related to skin cancer. And, gosh, humans are really just so fragile, aren't they?

Kara clears her throat, squats down and continues looking for another towel. "Right. So. I'm just gonna grab an extra towel and get myself settled on the couch then."

Lena looks at her, perplexed. "Towel?"

Kara freezes. How does she explain this? 

_Yeah, I get really sweaty at night so I need to put a towel on the couch so I don't sweat all over it._

_The fabric of the couch makes me itchy if I have direct contact with it, so I need a protective barrier between it and my skin._

_I can't sleep without a towel, it's a habit I've had since I was a kid._

Okay, so, the last one isn't completely horrible? She opens her mouth and--

"I just realized I don't have any extra blankets so I'm gonna use a towel instead."

She wants to throw herself out the window now.

They stand there, two feet away from each other, slipping into a contemplative silence as Kara's confession settles out into the open.

Lena wets her lips and Kara can't help how her eyes catch on the way her lower lip glistens.

She suddenly feels like she's standing on the precipice of something, like she's at the top of a roller coaster right before the drop.

"You know," Lena starts, and Kara notices the way her breathing goes shallow and her pulse picks up as she presses her lips together, almost like she wants to hold in what she's about to say next. "Your bed is… big. Enough for two. Big enough for two." She pulls her hands up into the sleeves of Kara's shirt and it's _cute._ "We could sleep together?"

A beat.

Then Lena flushes red and Kara feels the blood rushing to her head as she thinks about platonically pressing her lips to Lena's neck freckle.

 _Neckle,_ floats into her mind, unbidden, and she stifles the sudden, insane urge to giggle with a cough.

"Wait-- I meant like actual sleeping!" Lena is clarifying, voice a little frantic, eyes wide and blush high on her cheeks. "On your bed. Together. So you don't have to sleep on the couch and use a- a _towel_ as a blanket."

"Um." Kara considers. Best friends have sleepovers and sleep in each other's beds all the time, right? "Okay. I mean, yeah. If you're okay with that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." The blush is fading from Lena's cheeks but her neck is still pink and it makes her want to know how far down the pink goes.

"Okay. Alright. Cool." Kara says as she bobs her head. This is something she can totally get behind. Being best friends with Lena is awesome.

She excuses herself to wash her face and brush her teeth, but when she comes back, Lena is hovering awkwardly by the end of the bed.

"I… wasn't sure if you had a preferred side of the bed," she explains, scratching an itch on her thigh with her hand still wrapped up in her sleeve and _shoot_ , it's just so _cute_.

"I typically just sleep right in the middle so I don't roll off the bed on accident, so you can pick the side you're most comfortable with."

"Oh, okay."

Lena considers the bed for a moment, then snuggles up under the covers on the left side, leaving Kara to slip in on the other side.

"I've never had a sleepover with anyone other than Alex before," Kara says, trying to fill the quiet once they've both settled in.

Lena twists onto her side to look at her, an unreadable look on her face.

"Me neither," she whispers after a moment passes. "With anyone."

Kara hums thoughtfully as she mimics Lena's position, tries to ignore the weird excitement that thrums to life in her belly thinking about them sharing their first experience with each other.

First sleepover experience. Not--

"It's so nice we get to be each other's firsts," her dumb mouth says.

Lena's eyes widen. She bites her lip and nods, pillows her head on her hand and _gosh,_ how could _anyone_ be intimidated by such a soft person?

Kara just wants to bundle her up into a little Lena burrito and hold her, maybe until the end of time, or maybe until she needs to get up to pee or something.

She blinks and realizes that she's somehow closer to Lena than she was a couple seconds ago. Maybe she's moved or Lena's moved, or they've both moved, but they're close enough now that Kara could reach out and comfortably drape her hand over her side. Maybe pull her in even closer. If she wanted. If Lena wanted.

"Do you…" Kara starts haltingly, not sure if what she's about to suggest would cross some sort of line and push Lena away. "It's a little cold tonight. Do you wanna cuddle, maybe?"

Because that's, also a thing that friends do, right?

Lena's eyes drift down to look somewhere below her nose and she nods, hair whispering across her pillow.

Kara slowly reaches out and tugs Lena gently into her body.

And Lena melts into her immediately, slides a hand up to rest against her upper back, tangles her legs with Kara's, snuggles up soft and close and perfect like Kara's an unfinished puzzle and Lena is the missing piece because _oh_ , she _fits._

There's this warm feeling in her chest that grows gooier and bigger the more Lena cuddles into her, and when Lena finally hums with content, satisfied with how entangled they are, Kara inexplicably feels like crying.

She swallows the urge and gives Lena a squeeze instead, places a kiss to the top of her head. Lingers and nuzzles her nose into her hair and breathes her in because what the _heck_ , she smells so _good_.

"Y'smell so nice," Kara mumbles. She can feel herself getting sleepier by the second with Lena warm against her, a heavy, full-body sort of comfort spreading through her like someone’s pulled a comfort blanket over her. She lazily traces random patterns against Lena's back and delights in the fact that it coaxes a tiny noise out of her before she attempts to wiggle even closer to Kara.

"Good night, wiggly baby," Kara whispers on a sleepy giggle, gently scratching her nails down Lena's scalp and missing the way Lena makes another small noise and fists her hands into the fabric of Kara's shirt.

She falls asleep with her nose still pressed to Lena's soft hair.

\---

She wakes up when she feels movement next to her.

Well, that's not really the _exact_ reason. Kara is a pretty deep sleeper so it takes quite a bit to wake her up when she's well and truly asleep.

So maybe the better explanation is that Kara wakes up because Lena's heart rate is up and her breathing is just the tiniest bit harder and faster than it would be if she were still fully asleep. She wakes up because of those things and also because Lena is shifting against her thigh and there's a distinctly wet spot on her leg.

Okay, so. There could be a multitude of reasons for whatever is going on right now.

Kara takes stock of her limbs, trying to focus with the wetness spreading over her thigh and Lena making these little panting sounds--

_Okay, focus._

One of Kara's arms is now stretched across Lena's pillow and the other is still draped over Lena's waist. Her legs are sandwiching Lena's top leg, which means one of Kara's legs is between Lena's and-- yeah.

Yeah, so, between her legs might be understating it. It's really just pressed right up against her.

It's right up against her and Kara's not at all sure how it happened but Lena is… enjoying herself. And something about all of it--waking up with Lena still in her bed in her arms, Lena grinding wet and messy against her thigh--is making Kara sweat and feel restless again.

The best plan of action would probably be to let Lena know she's awake now and they can talk through whatever… _this_ is, and move on.

Kara clears her throat.

And nothing happens. Lena continues rubbing against her thigh and letting out these quiet, breathy moans and _wow_ , her moans are really pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. It makes Kara wonder what other noises Lena can make.

 _Um,_ but. That's probably not what she should be thinking about right now. Or, ever, probably. Because friends probably don't think about each other's noises. And thinking about those noises probably isn't supposed to make them feel all tingly. Or make them want to press the other against the nearest surface and taste their skin a little.

So anyway, what she _should_ be thinking about is how to wake Lena up (because apparently she's still asleep?) in a way that doesn't involve her mouth platonically on Lena's skin.

Kara sucks in a breath and decides to just, shake Lena until she's fully conscious. She gets a hand on her shoulder and gently jostles her until she's taking a deep breath and blinking her eyes open.

Kara tries to ignore how cute it is when Lena balls her hands up to rub her eyes before peering at her in confusion.

"Kara?" she asks, voice raspy with disuse. Kara swallows at the way the sound of her voice washes over her, makes something heat up in her belly. Makes her feel like Lena's just raked her blunt nails down her back with the way she kinda wants to push their hips together now.

"Hey, you," Kara manages to respond. 

"What- what time is it?"

"It's still early, but you can go back to sleep. I just--" Kara blanks. What is she actually supposed to say here?

_I woke you up because you were riding my thigh in your sleep._

_I woke you up because you were moaning and it was making me feel really warm._

_I woke you up because I think you were having a nightmare._

Hm. So. There's a clear winner there and she opens her mouth to make her excuse when Lena shifts against her thigh, lets out a breathy gasp, and stiffens.

Well. Kara doesn't think she can use her excuse now and still make it sound believable. Lena has gone very, _very_ quiet but Kara can hear the gears in her head turning as she catalogues her body parts, can feel the way her panic rises with every revelation.

Kara can probably find a way to salvage this, she just has to think on it a little. But before she can say or do anything, Lena is jackknifing out of bed and pressing herself to the far wall, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Oh god," she mumbles, looking pale and _terrified_. "Oh god oh god _oh god_. Kara, I-- I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think I must have been dreaming, or something?"

She's chewing on her lower lip, staring down at the ground and twisting her hands in the sleeves of her shirt.

"I'm sorry," Lena repeats, voice little more than a whisper.

Kara realizes her eyes are on Lena's thighs again, that she still hasn't responded to Lena, who looks like she wants an interdimensional portal to open up and drop her anywhere else other than here in Kara's apartment.

"Lena, it's okay," she says, because it _is_. It wasn't a bad thing, really. She honestly, kinda enjoyed it. A lot.

Lena is gaping at her with a blush high on her cheeks and, "Oh, _shoot._ Did I say that last bit out loud?"

Lena's nodding, so Kara must have wondered out loud too, but as she watches the blush slowly fade from Lena's cheeks, she guesses it's a fair trade for her to embarrass herself like this.

Kara clears her throat, shoots Lena a tentative smile. "Come back to bed?"

Lena swallows, fiddles with her sleeves again. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if I, um--"

"It'll be okay!" Kara cuts in quickly, voice sounding confident even though she isn't, just feeling like she really needs to convince Lena to get in bed with her again for some reason.

She pats the bed, trying to give off a reassuring air. "It'll be okay," she says again, quieter this time, like she's trying to coax a skittish animal to come closer.

Lena slowly steps away from the wall and inches back towards the bed. Kara smiles encouragingly at her when she gingerly lays down again, reaches out to carefully cover her with the duvet that she'd kicked off earlier.

"There," she says once Lena's snug and tucked in. She's lying on her back a little stiffly, but Kara can probably fix that.

"Do you… wanna try cuddling again?" she ventures. Lena snaps her head to the left to look at her, shock clear on her face, but Kara soldiers on. "I mean really, what are the chances of you, um, doing that again?"

"Pretty low, I guess?" Lena replies softly.

Kara grins widely. "Right! So"--she opens up her arms as best she can while lying on her side--"it'll be totally fine. We can stay snuggled and cozy warm together. What happened was just a fluke."

Lena doesn't look altogether too convinced, but eventually nods, shifts onto her side, and scoots into Kara's arms.

Kara pulls her in, and though she doesn't do it as fully as she did before, Lena melts into her again and Kara can't help the happy little noise that slips out of her when it happens.

They're quiet for a while, breathing in sync. Kara presses her nose to Lena's hair like before, and she thinks Lena's drifted off again when she clears her throat and starts restlessly plucking at the fabric of Kara's shirt where it's bunched near her stomach.

Kara wonders what she's up to when Lena abruptly transitions from plucking at her shirt to smoothing it over her belly. She tries _very_ hard to ignore Lena's hands, and how they feel running over her, but instinctively flexes a little.

As soon as she does, Lena sucks in a breath and begins running her fingers more slowly over her abs, accentuated by her flexing.

"Sooo," Lena says after she runs her fingers over Kara a couple more times, voice so wonderfully, deliciously low that it makes Kara shiver. She trails her fingers up, lets them linger where they press against Kara's abs just under her breasts. "You enjoyed it when I was riding your thigh?"

Kara almost chokes, doesn't trust herself to speak because Lena's slipping her hands under her shirt now and tracing the skin right above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She lets out a meek little _Mmhm_ in affirmation and gasps when Lena splays one hand against her abs, the other finding a home at her hip, thumb rubbing gentle circles over her hipbone.

Kara feels like her head is filling up with helium and floating away even as her body is weighed down by the pressure building between her hips. She feels like there's an undercurrent of electricity thrumming just below the surface of her skin. She feels light, and heavy, and alive and hot and--

She wants to put her mouth on Lena's neck, wants to skim her fingers over her sides, wants both her mouth and hands on her pretty thighs, wants to pull those lovely noises out of Lena again but purposefully, wants--

Kara thinks maybe she's stepped over a line somewhere. Has probably broken the sound barrier with how quickly she blasted over that line. But Lena's hands are still tracing her skin and Kara can't find it in herself to care about that silly, dumb, no-good line. All she can do is let out a pleased sigh as Lena's fingers brush up against the underside of her breasts and start running her own hands over Lena's soft body.

She's warm and the blush that rises to her cheeks when Kara slips a hand under her shirt to trail her fingers up and down her side is pretty. _So_ pretty. She trembles under Kara's hand and looks up at her, wets her lips, and again Kara can't help the way she can't look away from them.

She slowly lifts her free hand to cup Lena's chin. Gently slides her thumb along the skin under her lip, enjoys the way it makes Lena's eyelids flutter closed. Kara leans in close close close then stops with her lips a breath away from Lena's.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispers, feeling the phantom touch of Lena's lips against hers with every word.

She feels more than hears Lena say _Please_ , and then she's pressing her mouth to Lena's and _oh._ Her lips are as soft as, if not softer than, the rest of her and the breathy little noise she makes when their lips meet makes Kara never want to stop kissing her. So she lets herself entertain the idea and they stay like that for a long while, trading slow, gentle kisses.

Until Kara gets her hand in Lena's hair and gently scratches her nails against her scalp. Because then Lena lets out a throaty groan and Kara almost jumps out of her own skin at the sound. She goes stock still, but Lena's pulling away the tiniest bit to look deep into her eyes.

"Do that again," she commands, voice low and, well, Kara can't deny her. She leans in to kiss Lena again, repeats the scratching motion with her hand, and it's like all the gentleness from before has been sucked out of the room. Lena’s pressing her body to Kara's, letting a hand drift down to squeeze at her ass, opening her mouth to boldly lick at her lower lip. And, Rao, Kara can't help how her hips jerk when she feels Lena’s tongue, but Lena just smirks against her mouth, clearly noticing her reaction, and tugs her closer, molding their bodies together as she runs her tongue over Kara's lip again.

Kara whines and Lena takes the opportunity to lick into her mouth and Kara maybe forgets how to breathe for a good, long moment. Her brain shuts off and she just, lets herself feel. Lets herself feel how wet and hot Lena’s tongue is against hers. How her clever hands, so used to tinkering both on her own projects and with R&D, now cleverly knead at her ass, grasp at her hip, trace the muscles of her abdomen, tease the skin just under the waistband of her sleepshorts.

Kara hears moaning and blushes when she realizes it’s coming from her. But then she hears an answering moan from Lena and feels hot hot hot all over. That moan sounded awfully like the one Lena made earlier. When she was…

And now they’re… 

Whatever it is that they’re doing, Kara is greatly enjoying it and has no intention of stopping. Especially if it means she gets to hear more of Lena’s pretty moans.

As she thinks that, they shift together and suddenly Kara’s thigh is sandwiched between Lena’s legs again, devastatingly close to her… crotch.

Kara wants to smack herself in the forehead again because she really thought of the most unsexy word for Lena’s… pussy? in the middle of all this _very sexy_ heavy petting. She’s a reporter; isn’t she supposed to be good with words? Well, maybe in a different context. One where her leg isn’t inches away from her attractive best friend’s… cunt.

 _Lena’s cunt_ , she thinks, and swallows hard, feeling very dirty in all the best ways as her clit begins throbbing. Her thigh is so so close to Lena’s cunt and she wants to go just… a little… further.

She pushes her thigh up against Lena and Lena’s reaction is immediate. Her breath whooshes right out in a throaty moan that is so unbelievably, ridiculously delicious that it makes Kara’s head spin.

 _“Kara,”_ she whimpers right up against Kara’s mouth and _heck_ , _shoot,_ and also _fork._ Kara wants to touch her so badly. Wants to touch her and then wants to never stop touching her so that she can listen to Lena say her name like that forever.

She drops a hand to Lena’s waist and slips her thumb under the band of her boyshorts. “Lena. I want to- can I touch you? Directly, I mean?”

Lena shudders against her, grinds down wetly against her thigh, and presses a hot kiss right under her jaw. “God, _yes please._ ”

Kara takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself from exploding into a million tiny Kara pieces because she _wants_ Lena so badly. “Okay,” she says, almost more to herself than to Lena as she mentally prepares, “okay.”

She rolls Lena’s boyshorts down her thighs and Lena disentangles from Kara to fully wiggle out of them. Once they’re off, though, Lena seems like she’s suddenly realized what they’re doing--and what Kara’s about to do--and a flash of nervousness crosses her face.

“Hey,” Kara says softly. “Everything okay?”

Lena tangles her hands into the front of her shirt, tugs a bit. “Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, I’m just… What are we doing, Kara?”

Kara notes how her brow is crinkled again but tries to answer, voice quiet in her uncertainty about the direction of this conversation. “Well, I mean. I was about to touch you. And we were kissing. And touching each other before that? And having a sleepover even more before that?”

Lena huffs out a laugh, runs a hand through her hair. “No, yeah. I just meant. What are we? How are things going to change between us now? If we keep going. Or even if we don’t keep going and tomorrow comes and we realize the implications about what we didn’t do. And about us.”

Kara’s a little lost. She and Lena are best friends. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing ever could. And what does Lena mean about realizing implications about things that didn’t happen?

She honestly. Doesn’t know what to make of all of Lena’s questions. So she decides to answer the questions she definitely knows the answers to as best she can. “Lena,” she starts, “you’re my best friend. The most important person in my life who is not my immediate family. Nothing we could ever do or not do would change that. I told you before, I will _always_ be on your side.”

Lena smiles at her when she hears Kara repeat herself and Kara grins back before finishing. “It’s you and me, Lena. Me and you. What we have is forever.”

Lena stares at her, eyes wide and blush rising to her cheeks. “Oh. Wow,” she murmurs.

Kara scratches her cheek nervously. “I hope that answered your questions?”

“Yeah. That answered my questions.” Lena is looking at her with another unreadable look on her face again, but her eyes are soft and her body language is relaxed and no longer nervous.

“Um, so. We don’t have to keep going, by the way. If that was something that was worrying you,” Kara blurts. “I wouldn’t be mad or anything. I just wanted to make you feel good so I could hear you moan my name again.”

It takes Kara a second to realize that she’s once again divulged a little more than she originally intended.

“ _Wait_ , no, I mean--”

Lena’s mouth is on hers again before she can continue to spout words in her panic. She’s kissing Kara, mouth hot and wet and insistent and Kara can’t do much else other than open up her mouth and let her take.

By the time they pull away from each other, they’re both breathing hard and Kara’s having a hard time remembering why they’d stopped earlier. “Does this”--her voice comes out weakly and she clears her throat--“does this mean you want to keep going?”

Lena grabs her hand and drags it down her body towards her cunt, stops a hair away from pressing it right against herself. " _Yes."_

Kara kisses Lena again just as she closes the distance and slides her fingers between Lena’s thighs. She sucks in a shocked breath because Lena is _wet_. She’s _wet_ and it’s all for Kara.

Lena’s gasping against her mouth, the movement of Kara’s fingers distracting her from kissing her properly. So Kara takes the opportunity to swipe her fingers through Lena’s wetness again before bringing her hand back up and taking her wet fingers into her mouth.

Lena watches her with wide, slightly unfocused eyes as she sucks on her fingers, moaning at the taste. She tastes so _good_. It should be a crime that Kara has never tasted her before. It should be a crime that she can’t constantly enjoy the way she tastes like this.

But she eventually relinquishes her fingers and trails them, still damp, down Lena’s belly and back between her legs. 

Kara wants to hear Lena moan her name again. Wants it maybe more than anything else she's ever wanted in her life. So she teases her, slips her fingers against her, soaking them thoroughly and bumping against her clit every so often just to hear her breathing hitch and stutter.

But she doesn't moan for Kara. Which makes her wonder if she's doing something wrong.

"Does this feel okay?" she eventually asks, fingers rubbing slickly over Lena's clit.

Lena nods quickly, hips twitching with every pass of Kara's fingers.

"Okay. I just wanted to check because you're _really wet_ and--"

Lena lets out a none-too-quiet moan and rubs up against her hand.

_...Huh._

"Did you like that?" She surprises herself with how low her voice comes out, but keeps going, noting the flush rising to Lena's cheeks. "Did you like how I told you how wet you are?"

Lena starts fidgeting, legs snapping closed around Kara's hands as she talks.

_Interesting._

"I think you do," Kara muses out loud, and watches as Lena squirms. "You like it when I talk dirty to you."

Lena doesn't say anything in response but she doesn't have to, panting hard and grinding against Kara's fingers as she is.

"You like it when I tell you how _wet_ you are for me."

And that pulls a helpless whine out of Lena, makes her dig her nails into the skin of her waist as her flush spreads down her neck. Which makes Kara realize once again how good Lena looks in her baseball tee, but imagine how she'd look _very_ good out of it.

She's wondering how exactly she should go about asking that Lena take if off when she decides to just, voice whatever dirty thoughts she has since it seems to be working so far.

She takes a breath. Rubs wetly at Lena's clit again to feel the way her thighs twitch where they're still shut around her hand.

"Why don't you take your shirt off so I can see how pretty you look right now?"

Lena whimpers out an _Okay_ and quickly wiggles out of it, dropping it on the ground by the bed.

Kara zeroes in on the flush that has definitely spread down her chest, then lower. To Lena’s pretty, _pretty_ pink nipples, stiff and perfect for Kara’s mouth.

She can feel her jaw dropping as she runs her eyes over Lena. She quickly shuffles so that she's braced over her on all fours to better take it all in. To better take in the way Lena is shifting onto her back and looking up at her, a shy look on her adorably red face as Kara admires her.

Kara's mouth is on her breast before she even registers that she's dipping her head. She mouths over Lena's pale skin, takes her time nipping and kissing, enjoying how her sounds get breathier as she draws closer to her nipple. When she finally flicks her tongue out over it and pulls it into her mouth, Lena gasps and arches her back and tangles her fingers into Kara's hair.

And that. That gives Kara a headrush, makes her feel powerful. More powerful than any one of the many times she'd saved National City or Earth from absolute destruction. Making Lena Luthor, the smartest, most _good_ woman she knows needily reach out for her? That's power and privilege beyond compare.

It takes a moment of pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Lena's breasts for Kara to realize that Lena is saying something, has been saying something.

_"Please, Kara, please touch me. Pleasepleaseplease--"_

Oh, right. She was going somewhere with this.

She sits up, feeling warm with how much she wants to touch Lena everywhere and quickly strips off her own shirt.

Lena's eyes widen and she licks at her lips when she sees Kara's bare chest and torso, but then Kara shifts her weight onto her left hand, still straddling Lena, and slides her other hand down past her soft belly, down through coarse hair, and back to the wetness between Lena's thighs. She dips low and strokes two fingers against her, just barely pressing in with her fingertips.

But then her palm bumps Lena's clit and Lena jolts into motion, blushing and squirming and whimpering as she bucks her hips up wildly to try to take Kara's fingers deeper and, _Rao_ , Kara wants so badly to be inside her. She wants to be inside Lena because she's _so wet_ \-- but it's honestly, truly an accident when one of her fingers suddenly slips two knuckles deep.

It's totally an accident but it doesn't _matter_. Because what matters is that Lena is hot and fluttery around her finger and the sweetest moans Kara has ever heard are tripping out of her mouth and oh _jeez,_ Kara might pass out.

She remembers to breathe, pulls her finger out a little, and Lena's reaction is immediate. Her breath hitches and she tightens around Kara's finger like she's trying to keep it inside her and it makes Kara's head spin.

 _"Kara,"_ Lena gasps, hands flying up to clutch at her back.

Kara works her mouth, trying to focus less on how much watching and listening to Lena is turning her on, and more on talking dirty to make her feel even better.

"Does… does that feel good?" she asks.

Just as Lena begins to answer, she pushes her finger slowly back in all the way to the last knuckle and Lena's breathy _yes_ stutters out into a needy groan.

Which, of course, makes Kara ache to hear more, so she starts up a steady pace, drawing her finger out almost all the way before sliding back in. And Lena's so _wet_ that Kara slips her finger out at some point and pushes in with two and it's _easy_.

It's so easy and wet and warm and Lena just moans and starts rolling her hips up to meet her halfway and it's so pretty. She looks _so pretty_.

"You look _so pretty_ like this, Lena," Kara murmurs. "So pretty with your noises, and so pretty on my fingers."

 _"Kara, fuck."_ Lena clenches hard around her, nails digging into the skin of her back, and Kara wishes she could feel more than just a tiny bit of pressure. Wishes she could feel Lena losing control and could come away from this with deep red scratches down her back.

She wants everything that touching Lena like this entails, but settles for lowering her body to Lena's to feel her skin against her own, bracing herself on a forearm above Lena's head.

It's, a lot.

Lena hot and wet around her fingers, lips pink and kissable and parted with a breathy gasp, soft smooth skin pressed up like a kiss of its own against hers, is _a lot_.

Kara whines and resumes the movement of her fingers, and the way their bodies are pressed together must change the angle at which Kara's thrusting into Lena because her sounds are getting wispier.

She's whimpering out a bunch of things that Kara can't keep up with, but she does catch _God, Kara, don't stop_ and _Fuck, yes, just like that_ and _That feels so good, fuck, it's so good_ and it's all Kara can do to not combust.

"Are you close?" she manages to hoarsely ask.

Lena nods frantically, biting at her lip as she continues to roll her hips up to take Kara's fingers.

The overwhelming feeling of wanting to make Lena come for her flips the override switch on her nervousness and she feels an amazing sense of calm fall over her as she works her fingers into Lena. Words start to tumble out of her mouth before she even thinks of them.

"Are you gonna come for me like this?"

" _God, Kara--"_

"I wanna see you come for me. Wanna see you come, so pretty and spread over my fingers."

Lena's legs start shaking and she tosses her head side to side, the tendons of her neck straining as she arches her back. It draws Kara's eyes to the freckle on her neck and she leans in low, mouth just hovering over it as she keeps talking.

"I wanna hear how pretty you sound."

She curls her fingers on each inward stroke, palm bumping firmly against her clit and Lena rasps out harsh breath after harsh breath as she presses her hips into the mattress so Kara can better rub her where she wants.

"I wanna hear it, wanna hear and feel you coming all over my fingers."

_"Kara, please, oh god--"_

"And I wanna hear you moan my name, baby," she says breathlessly, then leans forward and licks a hot stripe up Lena's neck before indulging herself and finally sucking wetly at her freckle.

And Lena arches further, body taut with tension rolled tight tight tight for three long beats before it snaps and she collapses in on herself, thighs snapping tight around Kara's hand while she continues to stroke inside her, shuddering and _finally_ moaning Kara's name breathy and high and beautiful between hiccuping breaths and-- _Rao_ , it's everything Kara wanted.

Her clit throbs and she shifts her hips as she presses gentle kisses to Lena's neck and jaw and slows the motion of her fingers, deeply enjoying the way Lena continues to clench around them with tiny whimpers.

"That was so good," she murmurs between kisses. "I've got you. That was _so_ _good_. You were so pretty."

Lena whines in response and trembles with an aftershock, breath still coming in stutters.

Her legs fall open eventually and Kara carefully pulls her fingers out. Hesitates. Makes deliberate eye contact with Lena. Then slowly begins to suck her fingers clean, dragging her tongue up the length of them, licking at the webbing between, taking them both into her mouth and humming with pleasure at the taste.

And Lena watches with dark eyes focused on Kara's mouth and tongue and fingers, a pretty flush high on her cheeks as she nibbles at her soft lower lip.

As soon as Kara pulls her fingers out of her mouth, Lena grabs her wrist and drags them, still wet, into her own mouth. And Kara just, stops breathing for a good couple of seconds, just feeling the way Lena's working her tongue against her fingers and looking up at her with hunger in her eyes.

 _"Heck,"_ Kara says quietly--but with feeling--as her clit aches.

Lena finally releases her fingers, but not before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of each one, an adorable contrast to the way she'd just been lewdly sucking on them. She wets her lips.

"Can I…" Lena starts haltingly, "would you like for me to return the favor?"

Kara blinks as her brain slowly catches up, then she flushes hotly.

"You don't have to! I mean, that's- that's not the reason why I did it," she hurries to explain.

"I know, Kara. But I want to, if you want to."

"I--"

Lena's thumb is suddenly on her nipple, teasing in gentle circles while her other hand caresses her hip and… Kara doesn't want to say no. She really, _really_ wants to say yes, so.

 _"Yeah,"_ she breathes. "Yeah, okay. Yes, please."

Lena's eyes flash and in the next moment, Kara's on her back and Lena's straddling her and running her hands over her stomach again.

"You really like my abs, huh?" Kara jokes as Lena pets over them, trailing her fingers over every dip and rise.

Lena looks at her. "Yes," she replies, serious. And then she's scooting downwards and dipping her head and replicating the exploration of her hands with her wet tongue and Kara gasps and fists her hands in the sheets.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Lena says, lips pressed to Kara's stomach. "Every time you wore a tight-fitting button-up, or I saw you in your suit, I just wanted--" she lets out a shaky exhale, her next words a heated whisper, "I wanted to strip you and run my tongue all over you."

Kara's stomach clenches and she lets out a mewling whimper, skin buzzing all over.

"Let me show you," Lena hushes, tugging Kara's shorts off and leaving her in her briefs.

And then she does show Kara.

Lena crawls back up her body and shows her from the top down. She sucks at her neck and jaw. Licks down past her collarbones to give the same treatment to her breasts and abs. Moves lower still and kisses up along the tops and insides of her thighs. Nuzzles at the creases where her thighs meet hip, traces along them with her wet tongue before just lingering there when she hears the way it makes Kara's breathy moans hitch higher.

And then she's suddenly directly between Kara's legs, mouthing hot over the cotton of her briefs right over her cunt.

Kara gasps shakily, grips harder at the sheets as Lena moans right up against her, tonguing wetly over the already damp fabric.

 _"Lena,"_ she pants, lifting her head to watch, only to nearly hyperventilate and pass out when she feels Lena smirk against her as she meets her eyes and raises a dangerous brow.

For lack of a better description, Lena between her legs is _hot_. It's _so hot._ Kara can watch the concentrated furrow in Lena's brow as she drags her tongue flat against her, can make bleary eye contact with her as she licks over the slight bulge of her clit where it strains against her briefs.

By the time Lena finally lifts her head, Kara feels like she's a breath away from going supernova. Needs maybe just a moment to like, reel all of the things she's feeling back in.

But then Lena's stripping off her briefs, leaning in towards her cunt, spreading her with her thumbs and dipping in and her tongue is-

Kara comes, shockingly, _embarrassingly_ , the moment Lena touches her clit directly, nudging upwards in a hot, wet stroke of her tongue. She lets out a weird, strangled noise as she barely keeps her hips from bucking up and possibly shattering Lena's nose, body trembling with tenuously restrained shudders.

She wants to apologize for it, for coming so quickly and easily, but Lena doesn't let up with her tongue even after Kara's finally through her aftershocks. Just keeps working at her cunt and clit gently until she's whining and squirming and trying to grind against Lena's mouth.

Kara feels Lena smirk again before she's looping her arms under her thighs and pressing her hips down into the mattress to keep her still. Not that it would really prevent Kara from moving if she really wanted to, but, the visual is enough to make Kara stop moving, and the feeling of Lena's hands on her sensitive hips is honestly _really_ doing something for her.

Lena's breath is hot against her, voice pitched low and _sexy_ when she asks, "Can you come again?"

And _Rao_ , if that doesn't just make her clit throb and pull an involuntary whine from her throat. If Lena keeps talking like that then Kara will have absolutely no problem coming as many times as Lena can give it to her.

Kara bites her lower lip and nods frantically, clenching and unclenching her hands in the fabric of the sheets she's bunched up. Then it's all she can do to hang on as Lena puts her mouth back on her because her tongue is absolutely devastating. She alternates between rapid flicks with the tip to bold strokes with the broad of it and it's, Lena makes it abundantly clear that she has a quick tongue in and out of the boardroom.

It's not long before Kara's legs start shaking and she begins rolling her hips up to meet Lena's mouth.

"I'm _h_ _aah--_ I'm close," she gasps, trying to keep her eyes open, trying to keep looking at Lena, so pretty with her cheeks flushed and sweat beading on her brow as she works her tongue.

Lena hums in acknowledgment. Digs her nails into Kara's skin and grips harder at her hips. Transitions back to flicking her tongue up against her clit, steady and rhythmic with just the right amount of pressure and, _Rao._

Kara can feel herself quickly approaching the edge of everything, feels herself just starting to tip over when Lena presses two fingers to her cunt and slides them in slowly, fills her up perfectly and curls just right and--

Kara comes, eyes rolling back, back arching, hips pressing into the mattress, a chorus of crescendoing _Oh's_ slipping from her parted lips as Lena continues to flutter her tongue and fingers to extend Kara's orgasm.

When she finally rides out the biggest wave and comes back to herself, still drifting on the smaller crests of pleasure and clenching almost reflexively around Lena's fingers, she registers the feeling of wetness on her cheeks and realizes she's… crying.

"Oh _shoot_ ," she mumbles, voice watery even as she trembles from a particularly deep aftershock.

"Oh! Oh, _hey._ " Lena immediately eases her fingers out and scoots back up. Hovers over her and cups her cheek with her clean hand, gently brushing away the tear that slips off Kara's eyelashes.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay. Or, well, I guess it's not? Are you-- do you need me to leave?" There's a tinge of panic to Lena's voice as she starts to pull her hand away, but Kara shakes her head and brings her own hand up to keep Lena's pressed to her cheek.

"No," she whispers. "Stay, please?"

Lena nods. "Okay, yeah, of course. Anything you need."

Kara shifts onto her side, the fabric of her pillow going damp as she presses her wet cheek to it. She gently taps at Lena's side, motioning for her to mirror her, and shoots her a weak smile when she cleans her hand on the sheets and complies. Then, she carefully wiggles up into her, tucking her face into the crook of Lena's neck and breathing her in.

Lena wraps an arm around her, the other on the pillow bracketing her head, and inches closer so that they're more fully cuddled together in a reversal of the way they had cuddled previously.

They stay like that for a long while, close and comfortable while Kara sniffles and works through the muddle of emotions swirling through her.

Lena, she-- _they've_ , definitely just. Had sex. There's no way this could have been anything other than sex. And it was _good_.

 _Better_ than good.

Kara thinks maybe this is what Lena meant earlier. About the implications of having sex with each other. And she also thinks that maybe, just maybe, the implications are that the things she wants to do to Lena and the feelings she has for her are not actually all that platonic.

But, so… where does that leave them, then?

At some point during Kara's rumination, Lena starts combing her fingers gently through her hair, and she sighs happily now as tension melts out of her with every stroke. Lena makes no attempt to rush Kara into an explanation for her sudden outburst of emotion, just holds her, and Kara finds her chest feeling full again, like her heart has grown three times its size, Grinch-style.

She sucks in a shaky breath--through her mouth, because her nose is still snotty and stuffed up from crying--and shifts forward to press a kiss to Lena's neck.

"Thank you," she says quietly. "And, um, sorry."

Lena _hm_ s above her. "What are you apologizing for?"

Kara considers the question, not entirely sure. For crying after sex? That's part of it. For having non-platonic, probably romantic, definitely sexual feelings for Lena? Yeah, that's the rest of it.

She's got all these _feelings_ for Lena, and for maybe only the second time in all her time on Earth, she's _scared_.

She's scared because now that she knows she has these feelings, is she supposed to reveal them to Lena? Is that what friends do? Or rather, is that what friends who realize they're in love with their best friend do?

She doesn't know. She doesn't _know_ and it makes her heart hurt so much, because what if Lena doesn't feel the same way?

It was so much easier telling Lena she was Supergirl because Lena had suspected already, had figured it out, had dropped hints and given her an easy way out. An easy way to come clean and put everything out in the open and just, be _honest_ and _herself_ and-- oh.

Lena had _given_ _that to her_.

So, shouldn't it be Kara who takes the first step this time?

Even if it's scary. Even if it ruins their friendship. Even if Lena might not have the same feelings for her and it would break Kara's three-sizes-too-big heart.

Because, Kara thinks, as she wets her lips and draws back just enough to look into Lena's pretty eyes, being Supergirl didn't ruin their friendship, why would love? And as she watches Lena's nose crinkle with a smile, blush rising to her cheeks, she thinks about just how much better it would be to tell Lena and be rejected than to spend the rest of her life wondering and regretting her decision not to tell her the truth.

Because… what if, what _if_ she _isn't_ rejected?

Mind made up, Kara feels her own smile spread across her face, and a calm--not dissimilar to the one she experienced earlier--settles over her.

She closes the distance to press a soft kiss to Lena's mouth. Lets the hand she has pressed to Lena's back drift lightly over her skin as she pours all of her hope and adoration and love into what might be the last kiss she ever shares with her.

And Lena sighs into her mouth, brings her hand up to cup her face and brush gently at her cheek with her thumb, mirroring how she brushed the tear away earlier, but lingering. Tender.

When Kara finally ends the kiss, Lena's eyes remain closed, lips still curved up at the edges. And Kara takes this last bit of suspended time to study Lena's face, mapping every hair, freckle, and crease, committing to memory the way she looks, freshly kissed, and wholly Kara's in this final moment.

Lena opens her eyes and Kara feels caught once more by the intensity of her gaze, the color of her now-again-blue, now-again-green irises shrinking as her pupils dilate.

Kara realizes she never answered Lena's question. Thinks back on her answer, that of being sorry for having non-platonic, probably romantic, definitely sexual feelings for Lena, and realizes that-- she _isn't_ sorry. Because given all the good and bad times they've been through--all their fights and reconciliations, all the support and reliance upon each other, all the half-truths and white lies to protect one another--love is without a doubt the best outcome.

So.

"I'm in love with you," Kara says, simply. Calmly. Not at all apologetic.

Lena blinks. Once. Twice. Mouth dropping open. (Adorably so, Kara thinks, even as her stomach drops and she accepts the fact that things between them are forever-changed now.)

"You're what?" Lena whispers.

"I'm in love with you, Lena," Kara repeats, voice unwavering despite the fact that she swears she can feel her heart breaking.

_"Oh."_

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath. "So that's out now, I guess."

Lena's eyes are darting all over her face and Kara wonders what's going on in her mind. If she's re-evaluating every interaction they've had up until now.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't know what these feelings I had for you were," Kara tries to explain. "And I- I'm telling you now, not because I want to change our friendship, but because I think you deserve to know everything. I don't want to keep any more secrets from you because you're my _best friend_. You're my best friend and I am just, _so_ in love with you--"

 _"Iloveyoutoo,"_ Lena blurts on a rushed exhale, eyes as big as Noonan's earl grey chocolate chip cookies.

_Wait._

"Wait," Kara echoes aloud. "Wait, you do?"

_"Yeah."_

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Lena giggles nervously. "I am really, _so_ in love with you too, Kara. I have been, for a long time now."

 _"What,"_ Kara whisper-yells, feeling confused and elated. Mostly confused, but also a lot elated.

"I _know._ I just-- you're so _dense,_ Kara. I didn't think you'd ever realize I had actual feelings for you. And sometimes I would think that maybe, _maybe_ you felt the same way, but then you'd bring up the fact that we were such good _friends_. Which was beyond frustrating, by the way, because I wouldn't have done _this"_ \--she gestures emphatically between them as best she can considering they're still tangled together--"with just a friend! I wouldn't cuddle and kiss and- and _fuck_ someone who was _just_ a friend!"

"Oh." Kara flushes hard, partly from realizing her own obtuseness, and partly from remembering the exact context in which she last heard Lena say "fuck".

She takes a deep breath, tries to stop thinking about Lena coming on her fingers. "I- I wouldn't either, for the record."

Lena smiles and Kara can't help the way her eyes immediately drop to stare at her lips. "I know, darling. You love too much and too strongly to be someone who casually hooks up with her friends."

"Mmhm," Kara responds, admiring how pink and soft Lena's mouth looks.

"...Distracted?"

"Mmhm."

Lena laughs and it pulls Kara out of her daze. She startles and blushes again, snapping her eyes up and away from Lena's lips to meet her gaze. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are squinty with mirth and she's just, so _, so_ pretty.

"Wow, I love you," Kara breathes before she even notices she's thinking it, instinctual now that she's identified it and can say it as much she wants, knowing that Lena feels the same way. Knowing that it's okay that she gets distracted by her and can actually do something about it.

Lena's laughter fades into a shy, sweet smile. "I love you too. So, so much," she murmurs, before dipping her head to kiss Kara so tenderly that Kara's heart grows another three sizes too big. Take that, Grinch.

And as one kiss turns into one hundred kisses, as Kara slips her hand between Lena's legs and Lena does the same, as she teases and strokes in time with Lena until they're coming together, shuddering and gasping in each other's arms, Kara reconsiders the facts.

 _These_ are the facts:

  1. Kara Danvers is Kryptonian,
  2. Kara Danvers is gay, and
  3. Kara Danvers is _definitely_ , _totally_ in love with her best friend.



And one more for the road:

  1. Her best friend is definitely, totally in love with her too.



**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Kara Danvers was the "crying after sex" type? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
